Sonic the Hedgehog: Gerald's Revenge
by Banisher
Summary: When Gerald Robotanic is revived, and a new, greater power is dicovered, Shadow must reveal he is NOT dead and must team up with Sonic to save the universe from the Jaugernaut Ch.2 IS HERE!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This fic is a sequel to Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, which, by the way, is the only Sonic game I've played. So if I spell something wrong, say something historically inaccurate, or write a story to similar or that does not flow with something else that happened in another game, I don't want any flames from Sonic freaks, 'k?  
  
  
  
Shadow stood high up on an abandoned skyscraper on a pitch-black night. The city lights were the only things dimly glowing in the sleeping area. One year had passed since Space Colony ARK nearly crashed down on the Earth. " Give them a chance to be happy" Shadow recalled what Maria had said. He had done that. He did what Maria wanted. He was satisfied. He was ready to die, for now his life had no purpose. But what saved him. He thought for surely he would not survive the impact, but some how, he had. He remembered the girl who found him and nourished him back to health…what was her name? Was it Tical? Oh, well, it did not matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing.  
  
"Hey, Tails, how are you doing?" Sonic asked as he entered the brightly sunlit work shed. It had a computer and several papers scattered about in on corner. The others had tons of scrap metal and mechanical parts. Tails was wielding pieces of metal together. He had just recently discovered Chao world was actually a piece of a meteor from a distant planet. In research, Tails found abundant life on several other planets throughout the galaxies. Tails was currently working on a ship that could reach one of them. Tails looked up and smiled when he saw Sonic walk in. "Its going okay," Tails said casually "but I can't seem to be able to get the velocity past .2 light speed…I just can't figure it out."  
  
" You'll get it soon enough," Sonic said encouragingly"  
  
The t.v. on the furthest corner of the room was on and the news came back from a commercial brake. "Shh, listen," Tails told Sonic.  
  
The reporter came on. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the three o'clock news. Crime has reached a record high recently, and police are finding it harder to find more recruits. On a lighter note, Dr. Robotanic has not attempted any other schemes since Space Colony ARK nearly crashed to the earth nearly one year ago. Is he out of business for good, or is he plotting something sinister? However, a new threat has roused on the streets as a robot designed to look like Shadow has robbed three banks, and taken four chaos emeralds from their heavily guarded, top-secret area. What is this thing, and what does he want? More on this, later."  
  
" The chaos emeralds!?" Sonic shouted. "What's he up to?"  
  
" I don't know," Tails said "But it can't be good."  
  
  
  
Eggman sat in his chair, facing a large computer. Typing vigorously away, he glanced over at the Chao egg he was analyzing. Then he looked across at the chao he was also studying. Finally, his computer produced a formula with which Robotanic made a small chemical compound. Taking the newborn chao from its seat on the computer, he enticed the chao to drink it. It did, and Eggman watched in excitement as the chao began to grow stronger. Its muscles grew; it turned a grayish color, and slowly became more sinister by the minute. "So," Dr. Eggman said observantly, "Chao ARE capable of harnessing the power of chaos…how interesting. A normal creature would be eaten away in the acid, but these creatures grow stronger…then this may be the key to ultimate power…"  
  
  
  
Gern smirked in his laboratory as he fit four more chaos emeralds into his machine. "Only one more to go," he thought to himself. There were tables with chemical compounds, papers, and computers scattered about the area. "Gerald was a genius, and with this…hahahaha…thank you Gerald Robotanic, your machine will allow me to rule the cosmos. I just need one more emerald." Gern activated his robot to get the final emerald. The robot was designed to look like a metal Shadow, and Gern called it "Payback". Gern himself was a man of average height who was in his early twenties. He was a man full of ambition, young and vigorous, ready to fulfill his goals no matter what the cost.  
  
  
  
"Tails, no matter what happens, we can't let anyone take the last chaos emerald," Sonic warned.  
  
" I know"  
  
Just then, Payback burst through the wall and stopped abruptly, its sinister eyes scanning the room until at last it spoke in a slow, cold, deep and lifeless voice. "Chaos emerald radiation detected"  
  
"What are you!?" Sonic demanded "And how dare you imitate Shadow!"  
  
"Shadow is weak, obsolete. He could not even survive when the colony almost crashed" Payback stated matter-of-factly.  
  
" How dare you!" Sonic yelled. "He gave his life to save Earth! I'll make you eat those words!"  
  
Sonic rushed at Payback at a blinding speed, and Payback rocked toward his opponent, also. Payback passed Sonic within a nano second, turned around, and fired a barrage of missiles at Sonic, who fell to the ground, smoking. Calmly, Payback reached out and picked up the emerald, but was hit from behind by a charged particle beam cannon. Payback looked up to see the Tornado and Tails piloting it. He attempted another attack, but Payback rushed at the Tornado and tore it to shreds, and then left before you could blink an eye.  
  
  
  
Payback walked, now quite slowly, through a quiet jungle until he was stopped by something.  
  
"State your name, so that you can be stored on memory," Payback ordered.  
  
"State yours, you fake," Came the reply.  
  
" I am Payback, the ultimate robotic life form," Payback said. " Now tell me who you are."  
  
" I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the one who you are imitating," Shadow declared, "Now tell me, what are you doing with that chaos emerald?"  
  
" That is not for you to know," Payback smirked. "And who are you? You are not Shadow, he died a year ago and besides, no one with a power reading as high as yours could be Shadow."  
  
Shadow was angered. "Oh, really? Tell me what you are doing with the Chaos emerald or I will destroy you!"  
  
Payback was silent. In rage, Shadow rushed at Payback and hit him full force with a blow to the head. Payback was shocked. How could someone that weak do that? Payback decided to talk. " I am going to give them to my master," he said " And he will revive Gerald Robotanic; his vengeance will be swift and painful. You will all know his pain and sorrow."  
  
" You are crazy! Do you have any idea what he will do?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Then why?!"  
  
" Do you not see? I am Payback. Where you have failed, I will succeed. You could not avenge Maria or Gerald, but I will. When Gerald destroys this world, his revenge will be complete. Maria's death and his will not go unpunished."  
  
" That is not what Maria wished for! She wanted to give the humans a chance to be happy, not to kill them in a stroke of wrath!"  
  
But Payback lept into the air and rocketed toward Gerald's old lab where Gern was before Shadow could finish.  
  
  
  
"Excellent," Gern said when Payback handed him the emerald. Gern walked over to the machine and placed the emerald in its spot. The machine began to glow steadily. Gern pushed the small machine with the aid of Payback to Gerald Robotanic's long forgotten grave. It was located in a tiny cemetery outside Gerald's old lab. Gern pushed several buttons on the machine and stepped back. Lightning flew from the antenna on top of it and finally, one struck the grave with massive force. The Chaos Emeralds unhooked from the machine and spun around the grave, giving off a strange glow. The chaos emeralds separated and flew away, and the earth began to move where Gerald's grave lie. A hand poked its way out and slowly, out rose the grim form of Dr. Gerald Robotanic. 


	2. The Robotnik Diary

Author's note: this chapter is a section of Robotnik's most recent diary entries. BTW, about the five chaos emeralds thing, I knew that there were seven chaos emeralds, Gern already had collected some. I said that "He fit four MORE chaos emeralds into the machine." But I guess I didn't make that clear. Sorry.  
  
May 9, 2002  
  
While I was testing my upgraded Chaos Emerald Radar (CER) and my Master Emerald Radar, (MER) I found an additional reading on each of them. Intrigued, I went to check it out. I was following one of the signals on the MER and it led me strait to Knucklehead. Puzzled, I looked at him, and then to the signal on the MER. That stupid Echidna kept babbling about something or other, but I was too busy looking around. I didn't see anything else around. Finally, I left, but not before I dispatched several tiny metallic mosquitoes. They will samples of his blood and DNA. I await only their return. I hope Knuckles didn't squash them.  
  
May 10, 2002  
  
When I finally received the data I had been waiting for, I was shocked. It appeared that Knuckles had the same and energy level frequency emitting from his body as the Master Emerald. As I looked deeper, his chemical make- up was the same as the Master Emerald's as well. I was puzzled as to how this was possible, until I realized that Knuckles wasn't the same as the Emerald; the Emerald had the same frequency as he did. Knuckles and the Master Emerald shared a bond like two parts of one whole. The Emerald was a part of him. He created it and guarded it to use for his own purposes. But this answer did not satisfy me. It only opened up more mysteries. Why was the Emerald created? Was Knuckles its original creator? Why was he not the extra signal on the CER as well? Was there another guardian for the Chaos Emeralds as well? Worst of all, the seven chaos emeralds had all begun to gather. Two of them were already in the same spot, and one by one, they all grew closer to the first two. Something terrible was about to happen. I could feel it in my bones. I felt as if the world was about to end.  
  
May 11, 2002  
  
" Anishta, coudadapala siva ." The apocalypse is here. Those are the words of an ancient scroll I once found. I finally deciphered it after the years, but it speaks only in riddles.  
  
"When the king of madness returns from his grave, and the seven are scattered once and for all, then the guardian beasts must rise up once again, to the mankind from its fall. One is no threat, but many means chaos So who will save the heavens from demise, For the wicked shall come forth, and once more arise, to devastate us with the many who become chaos, with the power of the Sacred Jewel.  
  
These are the words of the scroll, but I never made anything out of them. Yet I fear if I cannot make sense of the prophecy, we are all doomed.  
  
May 12, 2002.  
  
The emeralds are drawing closer. I cannot stand it any longer. I called out my little chao and put it in his dark chao walker. He and I traveled out to find the answers to the questions we were asking, but I'm afraid it may be too late. Only time will tell. I must find Shadow the Hedgehog.  
  
  
  
Author's note: So maybe that was a little short, but it's the first time I've been satisfied with the second chapter. I want to include Tical and possibly the Chaos Zero in my fic but I don't know much about them. If you could tell me something or know any websites with info please put it in your reviews or e-mails me at AsianDragonKing@aol.com. It would help a lot. Thanks! 


	3. Evil Lives Again

Author's note: Shadow narrates this part.  
  
"Maria". The name seemed so distant, so far off. Like a forgotten memory of long past. I had forgotten about her. I had forgotten about everything in this world. I wandered through time and space, like a shadow. Never staying in the same place or same time. To see me would be the rarest of coincidences. I passed through this world like a ghost, never staying longer than a few minutes in the most remote of places. How he found me I don't know. The Doctor, Doctor Robotnic found me. Somehow, someway, he did it. I was floating through a jungle. Ever since the incident a year ago, my powers had increased. My ability to harness the power of chaos was multiplied tenfold. I don't really know how it happened. After I fell towards earth, my entire body was engulfed in flame, yet I felt no pain. I was in a dream-like state, and when I awoke, I looked around myself. I was badly injured and could barely breathe. My eyes were only half opened and I could barely make out my dim surroundings. Tiny shards of green glass-like things lay scattered about me. What they were, I may never know. But I think they were the reason I survived. I closed my eyes. It required too much energy to try and open them. Then I heard a voice; a soft soothing voice that I shall never forget. I felt gentle hands slowly lift me off the ground. But I began to loose the little strength I had left, and I fell unconscious.  
  
I woke up abruptly after restless sleep filled with nightmarish dreams. I tried to sit up, but I was too weak. "Try not to move a lot," the kind voice spoke. "You haven't recovered your strength yet." I opened my eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" I asked. "Who are you?  
  
"I'm Tical," she answered.  
  
I was lying on a mat on a wooden floor. Tical was sitting by me.  
  
" I found you lying on the ground barely breathing. You're lucky I found you. How did you manage to hurt yourself so bad?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, now that you're awake, I can heal you. It's impossible to do it while your unconscious."  
  
Tical placed her hands slightly above me. Her hands began to glow and emit a blue light. I felt a tingling sensation similar to how I feel right before I execute Chaos Control.  
  
"How strange," I thought. "Does she posses the ability to harness chaos? How then, are her powers different from mine?"  
  
The rays began to intensify. It felt like billions of gig watts of electricity surged through my veins. I screamed. "What's wrong!?" Tical asked, taking her hands away from me. "That should have been a painless process. Unless.Do you.can you harness it? Can you also control the Chaos?"  
  
".Yes." I finally answered.  
  
"Then that is why...I'm sorry. You should be healed partially.but I'm afraid you'll have to stay in bed for a while still."  
  
The next few days went by quickly. I healed fast, but Tical never spoke to me. Finally, she asked me:  
  
"Is your name.Shadonic?"  
  
"No," I replied.  
  
"I'm sorry then.never mind."  
  
Soon after I left, but I never found anything else out about her.  
  
But anyway, I was floating through a dense jungle when I heard a voice call out to me. "Shadow!!!"  
  
I turned to see Doctor Robotnic standing before me.  
  
"What is it, Doctor?" I asked.  
  
"Shadow, I need your help."  
  
"No."  
  
"Shadow, please, you don't understand. It's very important."  
  
"I know how bad you want to conquer the world, Doctor, but I will not help you."  
  
"It's not about that, Shadow!"  
  
"Then what, Doctor? What do you want?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gern was shaking. He could not believe it.  
  
"Gerald Robotanic. My great-grandfather." Gerald looked around slowly.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, glaring at Gern.  
  
"I'm you great-grandson, Gern." He replied excitedly.  
  
"Why have you awakened me?"  
  
"I need your mind. You have an IQ of 500! Together, with your mind and my ambition, we could rule the universe!!"  
  
"I have no interest in your ambitions. I wish only to destroy this and every world for what they have done to me."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"You would not understand. Leave me alone."  
  
"Gern was crushed. Never before had anyone ever refused him of everything. He was infuriated.  
  
"If you won't agree to this, I'll send you back from where you came!" He shouted.  
  
"You couldn't do that if I let you," the grim old man calmly stated. "I am no fool. In my countless years of research, I have learned secrets unfathomable, and, I have learned to harness the power of the Chaos."  
  
With those words, the grim man of long past warped out of sight.  
  
  
  
"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked.  
  
" Yeah I think so." Sonic said, getting up.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"I don't know.but he got the last chaos emerald; we have to stop him!"  
  
  
  
"Shadow, did you see a Robot that looked like you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did it want with the chaos emeralds?"  
  
"He was going to revive Gerald Robotnic."  
  
"So that's it.we have to stop them. My grandfather will stop at nothing to carry out his vengeance."  
  
  
  
Tical: Oh, no. I feel a strange disturbance.the chaos emeralds have been united! It is too late. I have failed my duty as guardian of the chaos emeralds. and now a great power has been awakened. And yet I feel an even worse danger is foreboding on the planet of Chaos." Anishta, coudadapala siva ." The apocalypse is here. 


End file.
